1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fasteners for attaching an element to be held, such as a plate, to a board securely.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is usually seen that a board such as a chassis or a print board is installed within an electric apparatus and another print board or panel is attached to the previously installed board keeping a given parallel distance and insulation state. In such a case, a fastener with one end having an attachment mechanism for attaching the substance to be held and another end having a fixing leg member for fixing it to the board. For example, in a conventional fastener as shown in FIG. 1, a fixing leg member 1 comprises a support element 3 with side cross-section of arcuate shape which pushes surface of a board 2 by means of resilient deformation, and an elastic non-return piece 9 of wedge shape which is connected to center portion of the support element 3 through a stem 4 and to lateral ends thereof through thin connecting elements 7, 8. In this constitution, the resilient non-return piece 9 passes through a fixing hole 10 of the board 2 and grasps the board 2 from upper and lower sides in co-operation with the support element 3. In the grasped state, top end portion of the support element 3 of the fixing leg member 1 spreads laterally, thereby as shown in dashed line of FIG. 1 other electronic part 11 to be installed closely to the fastener must be arranged out of a space occupied by the support element 3 (A in FIG. 1), therefore the conventional constitution has disadvantage in that wasteful space is required on the board 2.